Beginnings
by Butterfly Dancing
Summary: Circumstances surrounding the births of Kevin, Joan, Adam, Grace, and Luke. Edited for typos. Thanks to one of my reviewers for letting me know!


Title: Beginnings

Author: Elizabeth

Summary: What went through the minds of Kevin, Joan, Luke, Grace, and Adam's parents when they were born.

Rating: PG-13

**1984.**

Their first child was coming and it was the most amazing thing ever. Their love had created a little baby. Inside the womb, their little boy was a kicker and a mover. It was almost as if he was showing signs of being the center of attention. Helen didn't want to know the sex of the baby but Will did. The doctor told him in private and Helen had ended up forcing it out of Will.

They were going to have a baby boy. They had dreams for their first baby, dreams of possible baseball games, first dates, and school. Helen had gone into labor during the middle of the night and they waited until the contractions were close together before going to the hospital. It was a relatively quick labor, only about seven hours, when their son came into the world, kicking and screaming. The doctor cleaned the baby up and handed him to Helen.

She looked at her new baby, marveling at how beautiful he was. Will held her close, pride in his eyes at his new son. He was thinking about all the things they would do together, sports and girl talks and all of those things. He kissed Helen on the forehead and then leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his son's head. The baby boy squinted as he cried softly.

"What's his name?" a nurse asked.

Helen smiled looking up at Will. "Kevin. Kevin Ray Girardi."

**November 24th, 1987.**

Nine months earlier, Helen had told Will they were going to be parents again. Kevin, who was an active three year old, didn't really understand the concept of his mother being pregnant, was excited about there being a new baby in the house…as long as it wasn't a girl.

Finding out she was having a baby girl made Helen laugh remembering how Kevin had adamantly said 'no girl' while stomping his foot. She broke the news to Kevin gently, promising that his little sister wouldn't be like any other girls. He would be the one to keep her from getting cooties he thought existed. After this he was excited and couldn't wait to meet her.

Helen had an easier pregnancy with her daughter. She felt a sense if peace when her baby kicked her and she had a feeling that her daughter would grow up to be an amazing human being.

The morning of November 24th started with Helen having contractions. They dropped Kevin off at her parents and went to the hospital. Helen didn't understand why but her labor with her baby didn't seem as hard as the one with Kevin. It was painful, yes, but she could get through it. The attending nurse doted on her and talked about her baby in such light Helen wondered if she was an angel.

11 hours later, Helen gave birth to her little girl. Will was the first one to hold her. He looked down at his newborn daughter feeling such love for her. He wanted to protect her from the bad people he had to deal with in his line of work and he wanted to keep her safe from boys. He knew he'd have no problem with that having Kevin around. He handed the baby to Helen and she cradled the baby lovingly in her arms. Her daughter looked up at her, her eyes wide and curious. Helen felt an immediate bond with her child.

"What are you naming her?" the nurse asked.

"Joan. Joan Agnes Girardi." Helen stroked her daughter's cheek.

**Spring 1988.**

Elizabeth Rove couldn't wait for her baby boy to come into the world. She had wanted to be a mother for so long and now she was finally getting the chance. When she found out she was pregnant, she immediately told her husband, Carl. He began getting ready for their child, proclaiming it a boy even before she was showing and found out for certain.

Elizabeth loved being pregnant and feeling her baby kick. She would paint pictures of what she imagined he looked like and she even painted the mural in his nursery. She would sit in the rocking chair, caressing her stomach, and telling her newborn what he could look forward to when he was born. She would teach him how to draw, how to make new and exciting things, and she would love him with everything she was.

Elizabeth went into labor in the afternoon while she was out shopping. She called her husband and he agreed to meet her at the hospital. They checked in and waited for their son to be born.

After a long labor, the son she had been waiting for came into the world. He was so quiet she was afraid something was wrong. But he was all right; he just wasn't a heavy crier. The doctor placed him in her arms and Elizabeth and Carl admired their new son.

He was just looking around as if the big world was a confusing place. Elizabeth smiled and kissed her son's tiny hand.

"Hello sweetheart. Welcome to the world. We've been waiting for you." She looked at her husband. "He looks just like you."

Carl smiled and looked at the baby fondly. "My son."

"What is his name?" the doctor asked.

Elizabeth looked at her. "Adam. Adam David Rove."

**Spring 1988.**

Rabbi Polanski and his wife Sarah had been trying for a while to get pregnant. It was tough but finally, Sarah became pregnant. They couldn't wait for their baby and began getting ready for the little boy or girl. They decided not to find out if it was a boy or a girl. What they did know was that their unborn child was a demanding little thing. The baby kicked almost all the time and Sarah had the weirdest cravings. Sarah would try listening to soothing music but for some reason, her baby never liked it. They joked that their baby would be going against authority when he or she was older.

Sarah went into labor while she was at her society meeting. It was the perfect timing for her baby, who enjoyed getting her moving during important times. So she called her husband and they went to the hospital. It was a tough labor. She was dilating slowly and it seemed as if the baby was staying in the same spot. After nearly 24 hours of labor, the doctor announced that they would have to do a C-section because the baby just did not want to come out.

They prepped Sarah and took her into the OR. Half an hour later, the doctor delivered a screaming and kicking baby girl. She was so loud that the doctor said it almost seemed as if she had popped his eardrum. Nurses cleaned her up and weighed her before handing the baby to her father. Rabbi Polanski took the baby girl over to see her mother.

Sarah smiled fondly at her baby girl. "So you're the one who's been moving around like it's nobody's business."

The baby just looked at her. A while later, Sarah was finally able to hold her daughter. Rabbi Polanski came over and sat beside her.

"How is she doing?"

Sarah smiled. "She's fine."

The nurse came in. "Okay, Rabbi and Mrs. Polk. It's time to name your baby."

Sarah and the Rabbi smiled and Sarah looked down at the baby.

"Grace. Grace Meri Polk."

**November 19th, 1988**

Helen and Will had been shocked, to say the least, when they found out they were pregnant for the third time. They had been getting used to dealing with a 3 year old and a 3 month old when Helen started getting the signs of pregnancy. They were confused and worried about how they would be able to deal with a four year old, a 12 month old and a newborn so quickly.

In her fourth month of pregnancy, Helen went to the doctor's and found out she was going to have another boy. She thought at first it would be a girl but she was delighted to find out that Kevin would have a baby brother he could play with.

This pregnancy was fairly easy. The baby didn't react too much but if there were a sudden loud noise or too much noise, the baby would kick her until she went somewhere quieter. Helen knew this baby would be different. He would be the quiet one, never making noise, and he'd be her sweet little angel.

In November a few days before Joan's first birthday, Helen went into labor. They once again dropped the kids off before going to the hospital. The labor was long and while Helen was dilating normally, the baby seemed to be moving slowly. It was almost like he didn't want to come out. The doctor suggested going in to get him after she ended up pushing over 10 times.

"No. He just needs time. Could we have it a little more quieter?" she requested.

10 minutes after it became quiet, Helen and Will's third child finally came into the world, crying and kicking. He was cleaned up and handed to Helen. She held her newborn son and touched his hands, amazed that her and her husband could create three beautiful children.

Will reached down and put his finger near the baby's hand. He held on tightly and Will felt such pride and love for this little baby. The nurse came over and smiled.

"And what is this one's name?"

Helen looked at her. "Luke. Luke Nicholas Girardi."

Not knowing what the future would bring them, three families continued to strive and grow, building up separate personalities. Different circumstances would bring them together, forging friendships and relationships no one could have imagined.


End file.
